For You, Father
by Amratin
Summary: This story shows Hamlet in present days. You definitely know the characters and the plot. But there will be smaller or bigger changes. This version will be shorter and not so deep in thoughts.
1. Act I Scene I

At the beginning I must say I am sorry for my broken English. I am not native English speaker. I don´t want to ridicule the play, so if you find any mistake, write me and I will fix it. Or if someone would like to be my Beta, I would be pleased.

* * *

ACT I

SCENE I

Enter Marcel and Bernardo.

Marcel: I am telling you so much is happening now. I can hardly remember time when we were so bored we couldn´t recognize if it was Monday or Friday.

Bernardo: It had to be in time King, senior, was alive.

Marcel: Good old times. Senior had understanding.

Bernardo: He took care of his employees. He found value in any of our work. And you got rewards in any occasion.

Marcel: That´s true. He remembered of our birthdays, anniversaries, weddings, child births, retirement. So much kindness. I couldn´t complain even if I want.

Bernardo: And now. I am scared even when I say hello. Every time he scolded me.

Marcel: You are lucky. You´ll not stay here for a long time. But I will enjoy this tyrant a lot. I would never believe these two were siblings. They are so different from each other.

Bernardo: One is like his mother and the other like his father, maybe.

Marcel: Senior was after his mother then. He always treated us like his children.

Bernardo: Poor junior. He is still a child and he has already lost his father. It could be hard to cope with it.

Marcel: That´s it. First his father died and right then his mother married again.

Bernardo: One wouldn´t be sure of crying in sadness or happiness.

Marcel: It seems to me there is someone in the distance.

Enter Hamlet.

Bernardo: Speak of the devil…

Marcel: He looks more like a spirit than a man.

Bernardo: Rather man without spirit.

Marcel: He just doesn´t look well.

Bernardo: What are you doing here, young man? You should be at the wedding with the others and celebrate.

Hamlet: How could I ever celebrate, when I am still mourning over my father´s death? The wedding changes nothing about it. Definitely, they haven´t organized it to entertain me. At least, one annoyed look less.

Bernardo: You should not talk like this.

Hamlet: You´re right. I would be thrilled and touched and I would wish my mother and her husband all the best, because it is the best that could have happened to her.

Marcel: Right.

Hamlet: But for this, I would had never known my father. You have known him as well. You must feel the same that I do. There was nothing wrong about him. He was good at leading company and he was good father, too. He was strong, brave man who considered risks properly. He had never mocked anybody.

Bernardo: He treated us as if we were equal. He had hearing for us. He was fair. Sometimes strict but he knew why.

Hamlet: That´s definitely him. So you understand why I cannot be happy when this great man was replaced by a creature his brother is. There is only one thing I find good about it and it is my mother´s surname stays the same.

Marcel: You would be better boss than your uncle.

Hamlet: It was my father´s choice. There had to be a purpose in it. Still, I´m not ready for such responsibility, I´m just a student. Let my uncle – and my new father – try ruling. Let him know what it means to be King. Although I cannot escape from the feeling he will ruin the company and there will be only one chance to accompany with Fort and Bros. Company. They offered it many times and they threatened us some times, too.

Bernardo: You aren´t serious, are you, junior?

Hamlet: Junior, I haven´t hear this for a long time. Well, not so long time. My father died two months ago after all. How I wish to have him back. But on the other hand I am glad he cannot see any of this. They should be ashamed.

Marcel: Come on.

Hamlet: May I have one request? I know, it´s late and I have no right for it. But would you let me in my father´s office? I played there when I was a child. I only want to know if it is still the same. I will tell no one you let me in. I promise. And you know I am able to keep my word.

They open door for him.


	2. Act I Scene II

SCENE II

Hamlet is in his father´s office alone.

Hamlet: Everything looks same way I remember. It´s a little bit creepy. But still it seems to me something´s missing. It could be a thing of no importance. Child´s drawing, photo on the table, flower on the windowsill, customer´s letter. But not one of these things at all exactly. There must be missing something important. Something that can explain me the feeling of emptiness and cold inside my chest. I don´t feel them only inside me but around me as well. And closer I am to the source stronger this feeling is. I don´t even hear my thoughts nor any other sound, I am falling to the void. What will be on the bottom? Searching father´s belongings may help me to cope with it. Oh dad, whether you had many virtues you have not been able to clean up your drawers. But you definitely found the thing you had been looking for. What is this?

Hamlet pulls out DVD. He reads the inscription on it aloud.

Hamlet: To Hamlet? Let´s see what is going on.

He turns the PC up and inserts DVD into it.

Hamlet: It is not possible.

Father: Son, if you find this CD, I am dead. In fact, I am dying already and that´s why I must speak fast. Hamlet, I love you. Now, it seems to me I was telling it very rarely.

Hamlet: I love you, too.

Father: Don´t blame your mother from anything that happened. She is just a weak woman. Claudius is the one who is guilty. He and your mother have been having a love affair for years.

Hamlet: No. That can´t be true.

Father: It´s true. I have caught them once. But I have never wanted to divorce her. I still love her, even if she doesn´t see it. She was so weak and she couldn´t resist my brother´s words. He is a bad brother. First, he took my wife´s body. What will be next? Son, whatever will happen, keep distance from him. Treat my company well. All important documents are printed and they are somewhere here. I am sorry for the mess. If you have some questions, ask Polonius. He is a wise and skilled man. Literally, man in his place. He will help you with everything if you need an aid. I am sure you can do it. I am not afraid of your future. I could never wish better son. Be happy. I love you.

Hamlet: So, my father wanted me to boss the company. Why did he give it to that man in his testament? It makes no sense. Something is wrong here. How could father know he was dying? So many questions and no answers. Something is terribly wrong. My head is spinning from it. And when I imagine that my mother and uncle… In time my father was alive. It makes me sick to my stomach.

There is a knock on the door.

Bernardo: Sir, everything alright?

Hamlet: Not be afraid. I am just leaving.

Bernardo: We were worried about you. We heard voices.

Hamlet: What have you heard?

Marcel: Not a word only a buzz.

Hamlet: Good. But promise me you will not tell anybody what happened tonight. You and I will be in troubles, then. Swear to me.

Marcel: I swear.

Bernardo: But, sir, why are you doing such ceremonies about it? Something is happening?

Hamlet: I respect you, you know. Now, I want you to show me some respect. Ask nothing and swear.

Bernardo: So I swear.


	3. Act I Scene III

SCENE III

Enter Claudius, Gertrude, Polonius, Ophelia and other guests.

Hamlet comes back to the wedding reception. He looks strange. Ophelia waves him, but he doesn´t notice her. He has absent look. Hamlet goes through the hall straight to the new-married couple. He pulls down the tablecloth and everything is on the floor. Hamlet jumps over the table to Claudius.

Hamlet: How could you? How could you dare? It was your brother. He would have never done such thing to you. You are not more than a mud which people step on and get off their shoes immediately. You are mud! Listen to me!

Gertrude tries to tear them off.

Claudius: Calm down. Nothing is happening. Son has just drunk too much. Everything is alright.

Hamlet: I am not your son. And I am not drunk at all.

Claudius: It would be better if it was so, for your own good.

Four men take Hamlet away.

Claudius: As I said. Young man doesn´t know when he has enough.

Gertrude: But he wasn´t drunk.

Polonius: His mind may be quite twisted after his father´s death.

Gertrude: You don´t want to say he´s gone mad, do you?

Polonius: You said it. Unfortunately, I think so.

Claudius: Don´t be afraid. I have one very close friend in mental hospital. He will treat your son like a prince.

Gertrude: Don´t you want to send him to the madhouse?

Polonius: After all we have seen today, he is dangerous to us and himself, too.

Claudius: I don´t want to see him to do anything bad to you. He will get better there for sure. As soon as he will be fine, we will get him back home. Everything will be alright. You will see.

Gertrude: Just to be true.

Claudius: You don´t have to be afraid, now. We are together, my love.

Polonius leaves them. He comes back to his table.

Ophelia: What happened?

Polonius: Nothing happened. Don´t worry.

Ophelia: Don´t talk like this to me. I have my eyes to see. Something is wrong with Hamlet. He hasn´t even looked at me.

Polonius: How many times I say you to leave this lad? He is not suitable for you. Hamlet is quite unwell.

Ophelia: Just tell me. I will cope with it.

Polonius: Well. It seems he has gone mad.

Ophelia: It´s impossible to change so much in one day. He was completely normal yesterday. I don´t believe you. It can´t be true.

Polonius: But it is. Hamlet is lost.

Ophelia burst into tears.


	4. Act II Scene I

ACT II

SCENE I

Enter Gertrude, Claudius and Doctor.

Gertrude: Doctor, how is my son?

Doctor: He suffered a grave shock. He doesn´t want to talk to anybody, not a word. But according to my experiences, he will be OK soon. It is a matter of time.

Gertrude: Thank you, doctor.

Claudius: Thank you. I would like to discuss how I would revenge you.

Doctor: Well. Let´s talk.

Claudius: Trudy, wait for me at the car. It would be only boring business stuff. I will come quickly.

Exit Gertrude.

Claudius: Does he precisely say nothing?

Doctor: Nothing at all.

Claudius: He knows something. I´d bet my neck.

Doctor: Don´t bet your neck. You don´t know when you could lose it.

Claudius: Just make sure he will not speak.

Doctor: I am a doctor. This is against all my professional principles.


	5. Act II Scene II

SCENE II

Hamlet sits on the bed and looks out of a window.

Ophelia talks to a nurse behind the doors.

Ophelia: May I see him?

Nurse: Of course, but he has his mood again. You will see.

Ophelia: Thank you.

Enter Ophelia.

Ophelia: Hi.

Hamlet doesn´t look at her.

Ophelia: How are you?

Hamlet is quiet.

Ophelia: Hamlet, you can´t sit here all day and stare at the window. There are a lot of people wanting to help you. You should realize it. Don´t be passive. Open up. Without your action we can do nothing at all. Hamlet, are you listening to me? Look at me. Say something. I love you and I care about you. So don´t sit and get up. Do something. Come back to me, Hamlet.

Hamlet: Why are you wearing a black dress?

Ophelia: This is yellow.

Ophelia leaves puzzled.


	6. Act II Scene III

SCENE III

Hamlet: I don´t know anything and still my knowledge is vast. I´ve died and still I´m dying. It is very strange state indeed. My body is as strong as ever, though my consciousness is leaving me. Where did my wit disappear and my composure? No one will find them for me. They say I´m not alone. I will fall into oblivion like my father. Out of sight, out of mind. And maybe I long for it. To be here alone. To stare at the ceiling without a thought. To look but not to see. To hear but not to listen. To sense but not to feel. As if this shaken body had been no longer mine. I am but a phantasm. I might see my father in awhile. And the clay, I feel as it is holding me tight, will cover me all. I will gladly welcome this splendid sleep. Finally, my troubled mind will stop storming. Everything will calm down. At the end the endless peace.

There are voices behind the doors.

Horatio: There is one patient of mine. Could you tell me how is he?

Nurse: Yes, of course. Come closer and take your seat. What is his name?

Horatio: His name is King. Hamlet King.

Nurse: Here he is, room 15/1. Very complicated case. At first it seems he had only a shock. But this shock caused some latent mental illness to appear. In my opinion, it seems like schizophrenia.

Horatio: Thank you, madam. I will examine him myself. Is it 15/1, right?

Nurse: Yes, just over there.

Enter Horatio. He wears white clothes. He is surprised with the scene in front of him. He breathes in deeply.

Horatio: Hey, buddy. How are you doing?

Hamlet: Today like every other day. Actually, I am doing different every single day.

Horatio: Are you OK? I was worried about you. You didn´t turn up on a dormitory on Sunday. I sent you texts and you haven´t texted me back. So your mother told me where you are.

Hamlet: Mother, that´s how he called himself. He told you about me. He, the wolf in a lamp disguise.

Horatio: What are you talking about?

Hamlet: I am talking about the truth.

Horatio: Some strange one unreachable by ordinary mortals. Would you like to explain me this whole thing? What happened to you?

Hamlet: It is a secret. I have to tell nobody.

Horatio: I think we are best friends. You could tell me it for sure. Tell me. Look, I´ve stolen my roommate´s work outfit and I´ve pretended that I am a doctor. For you. You could be honest with me.

Hamlet: I´m honestly saying it is a secret.

Horatio: How can I help you then?

Hamlet: You can´t help me. I am mad.

Hoartio: You can´t believe this. You are the most intelligent person I´ve ever met.

Hamlet: Madness is not about intelligence. If I were a thickheaded fool, it would be easier to me.

Horatio: If you were a real madman, you wouldn´t realize it.

Hamlet: I realize it only when I am mentally well. But these states are never lasting long.

Horatio: I am getting afraid.

Hamlet: You would. I am a dangerous madman. You should be worried about you in my presence.

Horatio: Don´t say that. We are like brothers. You would never harm me like I would never harm you.

Hamlet: And yet even brother is willing to kill his brother.

Horatio: What is the meaning of it?

Hamlet: Stay away from me.

Horatio: I love you more than to obey your command. I will always stand beside you. And if you try something, I will slap you one. I can take care about myself.

Hamlet: I will not have to call me this way soon. We will meet face to face again.

Horatio: Who are you talking to? Hamlet?

Hamlet: Everything will be just like before. Please, be patient for awhile.

Horatio: Hamlet, wake up! Here is no one other.

Hamlet: You don´t hear him, do you? But his voice hasn´t changed. It is still the same, even after three months. It is more urgent maybe.

Horatio: I can´t hear anything.

Hamlet: And still his voice sounds like he is standing right next to me.

Horatio: Never mind. I will leave you two alone. I am coming tomorrow again.

Hamlet: Bye now.

Exit Horatio.

Hamlet: We will meet again but first I must revenge you. You deserve it more than anyone else. Uncle and his companions will pay for anything they have done to you. They must know what a great man they cut off life. They should have never played with you. You were the fairest. So they will know the power of justice on their own. And then the peace will come. And silence. Nothing more. Never more.


	7. Act III Scene I

ACT III

SCENE I

Enter Claudius, Polonius, Doctor.

Doctor: I don´t understand that I am doing it again. I thought I managed to disappear after all. How have you found me?

Polonius: You know information moves the world.

Claudius: Nice. I am interested in something else though. How is my precious son?

Doctor: I don´t understand myself.

Claudius: There is no place for emotions. I will ask you once more. Is he dangerous for us?

Polonius: Come on, just tell us.

Doctor: His mental health is in total mess. If he said anything, nobody would believe him.

Claudius: Has he told anything?

Doctor: Nothing meaningful, I think.

Claudius: We play high game. You must be sure.

Doctor: I am sure that no one listens to him.

Polonius: Your staff is certainly trustworthy.

Doctor: After years of working with psychiatric patients, they have already created a defensive mechanism. In one ear and out the other.

Polonius: That sounds professional. Do you think that Hamlet could endanger us physically?

Doctor: I made him a madman. It is hard to say how he will react in very next second. His mood changes rapidly.

Polonius: Could you prescribe him a sedative?

Claudius: No, let him be. His aggression can work for us one day.

Doctor: I would like to warn you. No one knows what is on his mind right now.

Claudius: I will have him under control.

There is a noise outside.

Polonius: I told you to meet on a neutral ground. I don´t want to make Ophelia more troubled. She is down with your son already. Wait. Where is she going?

Polonius makes his way to Ophelia.

Polonius: Could you tell me where are you going? As your father, I have a right to know where you are going.

Ophelia: I am going to see Hamlet. You know that. It is not for the first time.

Polonius: What are the visits of yours for? You always come back deeply upset. Look, he will never be normal again. Let him go and forget him.

Ophelia: How can you say that?

Polonius: If you don´t want to listen to me, ask his doctor. He is here right now.

Doctor: That is really great.

Ophelia to Polonius: You don´t understand this at all.

Exit Ophelia.


	8. Act III Scene II

SCENE II

Enter Hamlet and Ophelia.

Ophelia: Hi.

Hamlet: Hi.

Ophelia: How are you?

Hamlet: I´m good. And what more. I beat my roommate in draughts. I finally did it. One would say he has a mess in his head but how he plays the draughts.

Ophelia: You know where you are, don´t you?

Hamlet: Of course. I´m not fool.

Ophelia: Sorry for asking.

Hamlet: Are you OK? Is everything alright?

Ophelia: You ask me?!

Hamlet: Yes. You don´t seem like yourself.

Ophelia: Like myself? That´s perfect. You frighten me. One day, you look totally insane. Another day, you look like a ghost and now you seem to be normal. As soon as I accept your new state, you surprise me with another one. I can´t handle this anymore.

Hamlet: Effie, it´s fine. No one wants you to stay here with me. Go home.

Ophelia: I can´t leave you here. I love you despite… your illness.

Hamlet: Just say it. I am crazy. Admit it to yourself. Go home, please.

Ophelia: You can´t just send me away.

Hamlet: Really? Go, you don´t want to hear crueler words.

Ophelia: What worse can you tell me?

Hamlet: Go away. I don´t love you anymore.

Ophelia: How can you say it so calmly? Hamlet, you are not serious, are you?

Hamlet: I am. Go and forget me. Live better life.

Ophelia: No, you´re liar. Tell me this isn´t true.

Enter Horatio.

Horatio: I come little bit earlier today. I bring you something to read so you don´t have to stare at the empty walls. And some of your classmates greet you.

Ophelia: Horatio. What are you doing here?

Horatio: I brought some things which were in need.

Ophelia: You know what, Hamlet? I am leaving.

Exit Ophelia.

Hamlet: Perfect timing.

Horatio: Have I interrupted you from something?

Hamlet: Forget it.

Horatio: A squall in a paradise?

Hamlet: It would be a perverse paradise.

Horatio: So. You look good today. It could be the work of the oranges I brought you last time.

Hamlet: You don´t have to cheer me up. It´ll not work long enough.

Horatio with smile: How can the idea of lifting your mood even cross my mind?

Hamlet: Wait. Why are you so happy?

Horatio: First, I am happy for you today. And I was thinking. When they release you home I will interrupt my study to take care of you. I am strong enough to deal with you.

Hamlet: Why would you do this?

Horatio: It may be because you are my best friend. And maybe your mother has asked me a little.

Hamlet: My mother has no right to persuade you into this.

Horatio: Probably not. But I would be glad to do it.

Hamlet: Nonsense.

Horatio: I realized something. Your father stands behind this all.

Hamlet: Don´t call him my father. What do you mean?

Horatio: Your father´s death caused everything. You think you are less loved when your father left this world. But it´s not true. One man, who loved you, is gone but the others are still here and that´s why you are still loved. Not more or less than before.

Hamlet: It doesn´t make sense.

Horatio: It is philosophy. If it made sense immediately, man would not think about it deeply. You know I still do my homework.

Hamlet: It will be hard for me to catch with you now.

Horatio: And I yearn for this all the time.

Hamlet: Doctor told me if everything stays the same he will release me home on Monday.

Horatio: Great news. Why so mournfully?

Hamlet: How could I exist among normal people.

Horatio: Don´t tell me you want to live here forever.

Hamlet: It would be better for everyone.

Horatio: Please, save these words for days when you are out of reality.

Hamlet: Thanks, this helps me a lot.

Horatio: I am sure of it. Get back up so we can go back to school soon.

Hamlet: But this soon is going to last a long time.


	9. Act III Scene III

SCENE III

Enter Ophelia and Polonius.

Polonius: Come out. You are locked there for three days. Come out and tell me what happened to you.

Ophelia: Leave me alone.

Polonius: I don´t leave you alone, I am your father. I have to know what happened.

Ophelia: Hamlet.

Polonius: What has he done to you? He will pay. I am calling Claudius immediately. No one will harm my beloved daughter. Crazy man. Doctor said he is dangerous.

Ophelia: Stop, dad. He did nothing.

Polonius: It´s you all. You protect him even now. Tell me truly what has happened.

Ophelia: We broke up.

Polonius: That´s a relief. I thought he hurt you or worse.

Ophelia: What can be worse? That he lost his interest in me and he found him a new slave as fast se he can.

Polonius: Listen I only think of your good. Hamlet is not worth of your single tear. You deserve a real man, diligent and mentally stable. Ophelia, this is luck not bad luck.

Ophelia: Dad, it´s enough.

Polonius: But you must see I am right.

Exeunt Ophelia and Polonius.


	10. Act IV Scene I

ACT IV

SCENE I

Enter Hamlet, Horatio, Gertrude and Doctor.

Gertrude: I´m so happy.

Hamlet: It´s good to see you, too.

Gertrude: No, I´m so happy to have you back. Back home.

Hamlet: There will be one more person at home as I was told.

Gertrude: I offered Horatio to take care of you in your unwell times. And Horatio doesn´t mind.

Horatio: I´ve told him thousand times. But he is not still fond of it.

Doctor: I agree with you, Mrs. King. Hamlet should be under observation for some time. At least for time of medicines´ influence.

Hamlet: I thought mentally ill people have to take pills for their whole life.

Doctor: It can be. But each person is individual and that´s why I don´t want to make decision at that time because it´s too soon.

Hamlet: Hm. When will be the next check up?

Doctor: Come after you end up with medicine.

Gertrude: How long before we have to call?

Doctor: I will always find a time for you.

Gertrude: It´s nice of you, doctor.

Hamlet: Shall we go?

Exeunt Hamlet and Getrude. Horatio is stopped by Doctor.

Doctor: Do you have a moment for me, dear colleague?

Horatio: I´m so sorry for that. I played doctor just to know some more about Hamlet state.

Doctor: It´s obvious.

Horatio: Unfortunately, I don´t understand your terms much.

Doctor: I see. We study for so long to speak language people don´t understand. Everything is much easier then.

Horatio: I´m sorry.

Doctor: You´ve said it before. I just want to warn you. Keep your eyes open all the time. I´m afraid he could be dangerous.

Horatio: Thanks. I will pay attention, sir.

Doctor: Don´t underestimate it. Human psychic is very complicated.

Horatio: I will never forget.

Exit Horatio.

Doctor: Let´s count down. One great man died because of me. His son went crazy because of me. I don´t prescribe him new dose of medicine and I warn his friend. I acted against the will of a man who had persuaded me into this. So, there is only one possibility to get out of it. To commit suicide.


	11. Act IV Scene II

SCENE II

Enter Laertes.

Laertes: So, I´m here. Back home. Hey, is anybody here? I finally came back home and nobody cares. I can go again. Hey!

Enter Ophelia.

Laertes: Sister. I haven´t seen you for so long. I am so happy to be at home again. And you don´t even ask me about my journeys?

Ophelia: What is the world like?

Laertes: You aren´t interested in it at all, are you. You look pale. Have something happened?

Ophelia: Nothing happened. Everything is alright.

Laertes: I don´t believe this. What it is? I´m your big brother, you can tell me.

Ophelia: Everything went wrong way.

Laertes: That cannot be true. Look, I came back, to you. Everything is going to be fine again.

Ophelia: You have no clue.

Leartes: What happened?

Ophelia: There is something about Hamlet. He went mad and he broke up with me. He told me he doesn´t love me anymore. He is such an idiot.

Leartes: It´s gonna be good. You will see. You will wake up one day with no remembrance of him. Believe me. I have much experience in this field. It is unbearable at first but then you will feel nothing. I promise.

Ophelia: But I am not going to forget.

Laertes: It´s but your opinion right now. There will be someone new and Hamlet will fade away.

Ophelia: But I can´t forget even if I want to. I am pregnant with a child. With his child.

Laertes: What? You are wrong. It happens to girls sometimes. I went through this time to time.

Ophelia: I am pretty sure of it. I was at the doctor.

Laertes: And he broke up with you because of it? Idiot, as you said. I will show him what it means to be a man.

Ophelia: He doesn´t know.

Laertes: What? He doesn´t know that he broke up with you? He would be total fool then.

Ophelia: I haven´t tell him about my pregnancy. There wasn´t opportunity for it.

Laertes: Wasn´t opportunity? What do you want to tell me? This is much more important than any opportunity. I will speak with him.

Ophelia: Who knows if he will understand you. He has days when he is out of our world completely.

Laertes: Are you telling me he is mad?

Ophelia: I´ve told you before.

Leartes: Why am I told about it now? Couldn´t you call or text me, ha? Ophelia, what were you thinking? Too heavy decisions for one girl you want to make on your own. I am here for you and our father, too. Ophelia, does he know?

Ophelia: Not all of it.

Laertes: Ophelia! Stop behaving like a little girl.

Ophelia: Yes, brother.


	12. Act IV Scene III

SCENE III

Enter Hamlet, Horatio and unknown woman.

Horatio: I´m sorry, Hamlet is not well today. Could you come another day?

Woman: What are you thinking about? Have I only you? I have much more work to do. It must be done now. Doesn´t matter if Mr. King is well or not.

Horatio: As you want.

Woman: I am doctor Turner. I am here in the name of Society of Medical Practice. The doctor, who cured you during the hospitalization at psychiatric ward, committed suicide. He left letter in which he explained his faults in his medical practice. I actually bring this letter to you myself.

Horatio: I will read it to him.

Dr. Turner: Thank you, though, I will sum up the most important. The doctor administered you medicaments that weren´t permitted by State Institute of Drug Control. There are side effects connected with their usage like depression, hallucinations, disturbances of consciousness, decomposition of personality and others. I offer my service to you. You can be my patient if you like. I will give you my visiting card. Good bye now.

Exit Dr. Turner.

Horatio: I will read you the letter, right? Well. Dear King Hamlet, I haven´t treated you like Hippocratic Oath advices me to. It can´t be forgiven. It was not only my fault though. I am going to explain it to you. It started when I met your uncle. In those days I bet a lot and I owed him a lot of money. I would have done anything to get rid of my debts. He told me he wanted only one thing. I worked as a pathologist at that time. He wanted me to fake one man´s cause of death. I didn´t think it could have some consequences. When it came to presence, I wrote that King Hamlet, sr. died for heart attack.

Hamlet: He truly killed you.

Horatio: He was poisoned actually. Then I left my job and I moved. I made myself another attestation so I started to work in a small local hospital as a psychiatrist. I still don´t have a clue how your uncle found me. He is evil. He convinced me to work with him again. I had to take you out of his way. I did it quite. But my conscience is still haunting me. You must understand it was not my own will. I had no choice. I hope you forgive me. Good bye.

Hamlet: The demon has killed us. And I haven´t believed you. I have doubted for a long time. Although it was clear from the beginning. Pardon me that I hesitated for so long. Maybe I was to gentle to my mother. You revealed me well what I have to do. It´s time to act. To hold a fortune in my own hands and repair what has been done wrong. Justice is blind, it wouldn´t mind her if it will be done in the night, when only owls and bats are able to see.

Horatio: Hamlet, what do you mean by this?

Hamlet: Uncle must be faced with justice.

Horatio: He does. We should call the police.

Hamlet: No.

Horatio: Right, first of all we should throw away the pills and make an appointment with your new doctor.


	13. Act IV Scene IV

SCENE IV

Enter Polonius, Laertes and Ophelia.

Laertes: Tell him right now. How long do you think you can hide it?

Ophelia: I can´t just tell it.

Laertes: Are you serious?!

Polonius: What should she tell me?

Ophelia: Laertes, no!

Laertes: If you don´t dare, it´s my turn then.

Ophelia: No. It is none of your business.

Polonius: What are you talking about?

Laertes: Ophelia is pregnant.

Polonius: What?

Laertes: Look at her. How don´t you see it?

Polonius: I don´t know what I was thinking about. Who did it to you, sweet heart?

Ophelia: Nobody.

Polonius: You tell nonsense and you know it. You can tell me. Don´t be afraid. I will solve this out. No one is going to harm you.

Ophelia: No one harms me.

Polonius: Who was it?

Laertes: It was Hamlet.

Polonius: Hamlet? What a fool. First he broke up with you and then this happened. How many times I have told you not to go to him.

Ophelia: It happened before.

Polonius: He broke up with you after he realized you are having his child. This sounds much better. He is just a spoiled child. I don´t think this low about him. And I think a lot of things about him. But not this. He can´t get rid of you that easy. We are going to Claudius immediately. I didn´t bring up my daughter for this.

Ophelia: No, dad. You don´t understand.


	14. Act IV Scene V

SCENE V

Enter Polonius, Ophelia, Gertrude and Claudius.

Claudius: What brings you here, my friend?

Polonius: Your son. You should keep an eye on him, my friend.

Gertrude: What is he accused from? Hamlet is doing his best. I think he will be relatively normal soon.

Polonius: What is he accused from? Look at my daughter.

Ophelia: Dad, no.

Polonius: You can´t pretend that nothing happened.

Claudius: Speak clearly, Polonius.

Polonius: This son of yours knocked up my daughter and after that he left her.

Gertrude: That´s not Hamlet´s behavior.

Polonius: Just look at her.

Claudius: Why have you come to us now?

Gertrude: Is it true?

Ophelia: Yes, but it´s happened different way than my father said.

Claudius: What do you want from me?

Polonius: What should be right in this situation.

Gertrude: Oh child, come to me. How are you feeling?

Ophelia: Strange.

Gertrude: Don´t be afraid. Everything will be explained. I am going to talk to Hamlet. He loves you very much and he will like the idea of marrying you, I am sure.

Ophelia: I don´t want to marry him.

Claudius: There is nothing more to talk about then.

Exit Claudius.

Gertrude: Still, I would like to see you some times. Think about what we talked before. You know, you and Hamlet.

Exeunt Gertrude and Ophelia.


	15. Act IV Scene VI

SCENE VI

Polonius is alone in Claudius´ office.

Polonius: She only made everything worse. I just care about her future. I always care. Ungrateful child. Does she think about the ending? But I will still care. Claudius will not mock us. I know a lot. I could use them anytime. He knows me a lot as well although. I must assure of my luck. It must be here somewhere. I saw how he put it here. Right as I said. Thanks God. Real testament of King Hamlet, sr. Somebody is coming. Hurry up.

Polonius leaves testament on the table and he hides himself behind the curtain.

Enter Hamlet.

Hamlet: How could I wait for this long? He deserves the worst obviously. My uncle, your brother. How could he even do such thing? Who could do such thing? Only emotionless villain. These are your words I am staring at. Your testament? Is it an omen? What coward is hiding there? There, behind the curtain? Who could have such a bad conscience to hide in his own room?

Hamlet takes the last will and paper knife. He takes his way to the curtain and stabs few times. Human body lies on the floor motionlessly.

Hamlet: Why have I waited for so long if it was just that simple? Just to take light bright blade. How easily it ended up with everything. Father, your son has avenged you. You can leave in peace. Rest in peace, my father.

Hamlet turns to the cadaver´s face.

Hamlet: What?! No, it is not possible. How does the demon do it? I killed Claudius and his sidekick lies here instead. How is it possible? Father, what have I done? I lose the soul of his and mine, too. I am damned. How could I? How could he? Why were you here? Why did you turn up here? If you were somewhere else, you would have lived. Do you care that less about your own life? You were self-satisfied and light-minded. And what was it for? You are going to be a food for worms soon. I ruined my life because of you. What do you say about it? What? You are silent. So be silent forever.


	16. Act V Scene I

ACT V

SCENE I

Hamlet and Horatio are at the cemetery.

Hamlet: If you could see this all. The old faded flower. When was it got to you? You were amazing man. The best man I have ever known. You did so much for others. How did they pay you? They forgot you. How could such a great man like you be forgotten? Does my mother dream about you at night? Does she sometimes regret your replacement? Perhaps, it is better to just leave. To disappear. Nothing boils your blood now. No one harms you anymore. You don´t have to care about other´s feelings. You live on your own. If I were not a coward, who I am, I would come to you. How is it hard to part from this whole world, from the places, from the people, from the things, from all ideals, dreams and plans for the future. How could I deny the principles which rooted in my nature in my childhood, which were given to me by nowadays society? It is hard to come out of this world, if I can´t give up all that I have to leave here. And if I parted from most of the things, there would be still one that will prevent me from going.

Horatio: Hamlet, go.

Horatio and Hamlet stays in the queue which condoled to Laertes and Ophelia.

Laertes and Ophelia: Thank you.

Horatio: I am sorry for your loss.

Laertes: Thank you.

Hamlet: Congratulate.

Horatio: Hamlet, are you mad? We are at the funeral.

Laertes: Is this the mad guy?

Ophelia: Let him be, Laertes.

Laertes: So, it is him. His face deserves to meet with my fist.

Ophelia: Stop it. Show respect to our father.

Laertes: That´s it. I respect my father deeply. This guy denigrated our family. He deserves to learn a lesson.

Horatio: Excuse him. He doesn´t know what he is saying.

Laertes: It does not excuse him well. Man, show your face.

Hamlet: As you wish.

Laertes is in rage. He is in fight with Hamlet. Horatio tries to part them.

Ophelia: Both of you stop right now. I am mad at you both. Laertes, you behave like a child. Listen to me.

Ophelia holds her brother´s arm. Laertes calms down and let Hamlet and Horatio go away.


	17. Act V Scene II

SCENE II

Enter Laertes and Claudius.

Laertes: You know exactly why I am here.

Claudius: I can imagine, but please Leartes, say it aloud. Certainty is the most valued.

Laertes: I came because of Hamlet. He ruined my family. He humiliated me and my sister. Especially her. He must be responsible for it.

Claudius: Hamlet is mad. He cannot be responsible even for his own. What do you want to do with it?

Laertes: I thought about it. Sister and I, as well, are students. But soon enough she will have to raise the child of your son. Our father died and I doubt we could be fine with orphans´ credit.

Claudius: Do you want me to pay for my nephew´s faults?

Laertes: Ophelia has the right for it. You shouldn´t fight against something, that is so obvious. Marriage with Hamlet´s mother made you his father and that´s why you should care about your grandchild.

Claudius: Of course I give you your money. But I thought the life of your father was worthy more than money can fix.

Laertes: What are you talking about?

Claudius: Oh. I thought you know.

Laertes: What should I know?

Claudius: Your father was killed.

Laertes: By whom?

Claudius: You know, you should not care so much. It was really an accident, the unlucky one. Your father was at a wrong place in a wrong time.

Laertes: Who did it?

Claudius: I found him dead on the floor in my office. It was not a nice view.

Laertes: Who was it?

Claudius: There was only one man free in the house in that time. I can´t still believe he did such horrible thing. Man´s behaving can´t change this much, can it?

Laertes: You aren´t trying to say that…

Claudius: It´s hard to believe it, he didn´t know your father much. But can we know what is on his mind at the moment?

Laertes: Hamlet.

Claudius: He might be dangerous to us all. Somebody has to do something with it.

Laertes: How is it only possible he is still free in this world?

Claudius: When the world is freed from one madman, it is its rescue.

Laertes: He has to live bounded somewhere out of the rest of us.

Claudius: Save the world. Save your sister.

Laertes: What is with my sister?

Claudius: His illness is getting worse. It can come the time when he will harm her.

Laertes: It cannot be.

Claudius: You must stop him. I am too old to do it myself.

Laertes: How could I stop him?

Claudius: There is only one way. And you know it.

Laertes: He must die.

Claudius: Right as you said. You will wait for him. As soon as he is going from the restaurant, you will do it. Here is your weapon.

Claudius passes Leartes a gun.


	18. Act V Scene III

SCENE III

Enter Claudius, Gertrude, Hamlet and Horatio.

Claudius: I can´t believe it is half a year we are together. Together as wife and husband. My beloved, the life with you is blowing like the fastest wind. I would like to find out where this hurricane will send me. You are the light of my days. You are my pleasure in hard times. You are my most precious gift which I have ever been given. You are my most valued everything.

Gertrude: Such words. I am getting blush if you don´t stop yourself.

Claudius: Blush, let anyone see how much I love you and I am willing to reveal it to you.

Hamlet: Such lies. Mother must be deaf with her love for this man. Just look at him he is plotting something.

Horatio: Don´t ruin your mother´s happiness. At least today, on their anniversary.

Hamlet: My father has anniversary as well.

Gertrude: What are you two whispering about?

Horatio: We are happy of you two. It is so great.

Gertrude: It´s nice of you, Horatio. Hamlet, smile a little. Or are you missing someone here?

Hamlet: I don´t know exactly.

Gertrude: What about your girlfriend? Ophelia. You should talk to her. You were pretty couple. There is still something you can do about it for sure. You, youth ones, are done with everything so quickly. You have to realize you must work on your relationships, too. You should go to see her.

Hamlet: I think it´s best this way.

Claudius: My dear, let them live their own lives. They know what is best for them certainly.

Gertrude: But I think…

Claudius: And I think this day will change nothing about it. It is too late for new decisions. It will wait for tomorrow.

Horatio: Today is yours.

Claudius orders a bottle and a waiter pours the toast. The bottle stands on the table.

Claudius: Right, my young fellow. I would like to thank you, my dear, for the most beautiful time we´ve spent together.

Gertrude: I must thank you as well.

Hamlet: Keep it for later.

Claudius: It´s nice you are thinking of us. Though you don´t have to be afraid. We have a lot more than you can see at the first time. More love than you have ever been able to search in yourself. You inherit name and also a cold heart from your father.

Hamlet: How dare you to come up with the memory of my father? What do you two have in common with him?

Claudius takes the bottle a pours the liquid to the empty glasses. He pours the poison in one glass.

Claudius: Without him, we would have never met. And thanks to his lack of emotions we, two surrenders, found a way to each other and to our never-ending happiness. To eternal love.

Hamlet: Please, stop it.

Gertrude starts to cough.

Hamlet: What´s with you, mother?

Gertrude: I´m feeling so weak now.

Claudius: What have you done, Hamlet?

Hamlet: What happened? Mum, talk to me.

Hamlet gets close to Gertrude.

Gertrude: Hamlet, my child.

Claudius: What have you done? You´ve killed her.

Hamlet: Have I? It´s cannot be true.

Horatio: Hamlet, put yourself up. Hey you, call the doctor. Is a doctor here? Claudius, wait for him here. I´ll rather take Hamlet away not to get upset much. We will wait at home.

Hamlet: Mum, what´s wrong with you? Tell me something.

Horatio: Come, Hamlet. Stand up.

Exeunt Hamlet and Horatio.

Claudius to the hall: Do something.

Exit Claudius.


	19. Act V Scene IV

SCENE IV

Enter Hamlet and Horatio.

Hamlet: What happened there? Why have you taken me away from there?

Horatio: I thought you will appreciate fresh air. Suddenly it was too hot inside.

Hamlet: I want to come back. I want to see my mother.

Horatio: No, it´d not be wise. You will wait for her at home.

Enter Laertes.

Laertes: Hamlet, it´s not a pleasure to meet you again. But I hope it´s for the last time.

Hamlet: Who are you?

Laertes: Don´t you recognize a brother of the girl you seduced and a son of a man you killed unmercifully?

Horatio: It´s Laertes.

Hamlet: Son of Polonius.

Horatio: I don´t like this a little bit.

Laertes to Horatio: You don´t have to like it. Run away because what it is coming you will like even less.

Hamlet to Horatio: Go.

Horatio: I don´t want to leave you here alone. It doesn´t seem good.

Hamlet: Go away.

Horatio: I will go for help.

Exit Horatio. Claudius is hidden in the shadow.

Laertes: You killed my father without a reason. You are dangerous fool. No one is saved in your presence, that´s why you must die.

Laertes pulls out the gun.

Hamlet: How I would be glad to end and die. But why with your innocent hand? I don´t want anyone other to fall into the void and ruin his own soul.

Hamlet rushes to Laertes. They fight each other. One shot. Claudius is dead.

Hamlet: The demon is dead at last.

Laertes: How can you talk like this? You are the only demon here. Prepare to die, Hamlet.

Hamlet: I warn you again don´t mess your hands with my black soul.

Laertes: Forgive me, sister.

They fight again. Two shots. Both fall down. Laertes is dead. Hamlet is wounded.

Hamlet: What have you done? You could live long and happily. Why did you want to steal a life from one fool? And now you´re lying here, until the crows will come and send you to the other world piece by piece. How could you aim so badly? You are dead in a second and the fool is still hanging on the last straw of life.

Enter Horatio and Ophelia.

Horatio: Hamlet. What happened?

Hamlet: Only what should have been done and much worse. Fortunately, it will be end of it all soon. And I will finally meet my father. Maybe.

Horatio: What nonsense. I brought someone.

Hamlet: Why? You are making it worse to her. I want her to part from it all.

Ophelia: What are you talking about?

Hamlet: Just a truth. My mind is clear now as it was not for a long time. I am so sorry. But I don´t pray for forgiveness because I know I don´t deserve it. I just want to apologize to you.

Ophelia: There is nothing to be forgiven.

Hamlet: Don´t say that. It´s not true and I have a lack of time. I love you. I have always loved you. Everything around us may change but my love to you is still the same. It has never been weak a little bit, because you were in my head every time. I tried to be strong and denied it in front of you. I could ruin your life if you stayed beside me.

Ophelia: Don´t talk.

Hamlet: I will be silent forever soon. I must enjoy speaking for last time.

Ophelia: Why are you saying such things? We will meet again tomorrow.

Horatio: The ambulance is on its way. You will be alright soon.

Hamlet: No one believes this nonsense. To the point, everything will be fine. I wrote my last will some time ago. I gave my company to Fort and Bros. They gave me the stock and a place in board of directors in return. All of it comes to our child after my death.

Ophelia: You don´t have to do this.

Hamlet: Oh, come on, Ophelia. It´s the least I can do for you. Before I go I want to know one thing. It is a boy, right?

Ophelia: Yes. Who told you this?

Hamlet: You think that my mother didn´t come to me to talk about how irresponsible I am when I leave my loved one with a child.

Hamlet laughs in pain.

Hamlet: What is his name? Have you decided already? Don´t tell me, it´s Hamlet. It would be the worst.

Ophelia: This doesn´t even cross my mind. What about William.

Hamlet: William King, sounds good. I can leave know.

Ophelia: Where would you want to go?

Horatio: Stay. They will be here soon.

Hamlet: You can´t win this time. I have to.

Hamlet dies.

Horatio: No, Hamlet. You can´t do this to me. Come back and fight. You´re the worst friend I´ve ever had.

Ophelia: I love you, Hamlet.


End file.
